Sunshine
by TaintedSunshine
Summary: What every Taylor Lautner fan wishes. Imagine you were on a holiday to California and accidentally ran into Taylor himself, read to find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** I didnt actually write this story, my friend Julia did. she wrote it for me because she knows how much i love taylor, and because i liked it so much i thought i would share it with you's. what do you think?

**Disclaimer**: i do not own taylor lautner, just the characters that my friend made up. Especially Sunny because that is me, the personality and everything, this story has been Sunnified haha.

i hope you enjoy it and im begging her to write me some more :)

****

Chapter One.

I felt the heat reflect off my face. _Thank god its almost end of summer_, I thought to myself. After minutes of contemplating my awakening, I finally decided to drag myself out of bed. I'm generally more excited than this to go travelling, but with school, all the saving up and all the waiting I finally gave up my excitement, I got way too tired. I would've never thought my parents would let me go to America with Julia and her brother, this sort of this is quite surreal. I can still remember deciding and planning to go but I never thought it would come to this, I figured I'd get hit by a bus or the whole trip would have to be cancelled due to flight problems or Julia can't go anymore. After getting ready, I do one last check on my bags, making sure I didn't forget anything. As I got into the car and stared at my passport, my heart started beating faster and adrenaline was kicking in. The thought of this trip was actually starting to get exciting after all Los Angeles is where everything is happening right now. I began to day dream of all the different things that could happen. Maybe a talent scout will spot me and offer me a movie role, or maybe I'll meet Taylor swift and punch her in the face. These thoughts sent a giant rush of excitement through me and I felt as though I could no longer hold it in, I was tapping my foot frantically trying to calm myself.

I arrived at Julia's driveway to see her and her brother putting their luggage in the boot. I grabbed my bags and said my goodbyes to mum and dad then placed my bags along with Julia's luggage in the boot. Julia and I got into the car as we drove to the airport. We both sat there freaking excited. We took some last photos in the car as the 'before the trip' photos. When we arrived at the airport our excitement only grew worse. Being there and actually knowing were going somewhere was exhilarating, we lined up for what seemed like forever in the ticket stands and placed our luggage into check in. We sat into our seats and buckled up. The stewardess' started showing us the in case of emergency signs; Julia and I couldn't help but giggle at how gay they look. Everything during the flight was a blur, it was a damn long flight and we mostly watched movies, listened to some music and at one point I attempted to sleep, unfortunately that attempt failed. I've always had the hardest time falling asleep on planes. When we finally arrived we got into those 'yellow cabs' and drove to our hotel. On our way we drove past Sunset Boulevard and even got a taste of Beverly Hills as we stopped of to get a corn dog. Which I must say is a weird looking little sausage thing but it was pretty delicious. When we got to our hotel we couldn't wait to check in and get settled. Julia and David wanted to go out and go look around for a bit, but after the long flight I was way too dead to go walking with them.  
"I'll catch up with you guys later, I'm just going to sleep for an hour" I yelled as they walked off.  
Laying on my single bed I shut my eyes and let my mind wander…

My annoying alarm wakes me up all of a sudden. I look at my phone to see it's already been one hour.  
Coincidently my phone starts ringing.  
"Hello?" I answered  
"Hey its Julia, where are you?"  
"I'm still in the hotel"  
"Come out now, you have to eat lunch with us!" She insisted  
"Fine, I'm coming." I shut my phone and put my shoes on.  
I walk outside to find a world I have no clue about. I wander for ages trying to find the café they are at.  
They said it was close, but I guess not close enough.  
The buildings around me are so huge, I take a step back to embrace the skyscrapers but instead find myself falling on the floor.

"Watch where you're going!" I retaliate  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking." He answered, but his voice sounded familiar.  
I get up and turn around to look at who he was.  
My eyes flew wide open and sent a shock through my body, my knees felt weak.  
He just stood there smiling at me, and I just stared at him like an idiot. But I didn't want to seem like another one of his brainless fans.  
"Don't worry its fine…" I quickly shake off my star-struckness and began walking off.  
"Wait!" He ran after me  
"Are you sure you're alright?" His eyes looked concerned  
"You don't look like your from around here and from your accent I'm guessing your Australian?" He continued  
"Yeah that's right." I answered in a neutral tone  
"Well where were you heading?" He asked  
"Garden Café."

"And do you know where that is?" He smirked  
I stood there trying to think of what I should say  
"I'll take that as a no." He smiled  
"How about I show you? To make up for my stupidity." His smile was so cute and so innocent.  
I rolled my eyes, "Fine."  
I began walking again and he closely followed  
"It's actually this way." He pointed to the opposite direction.  
So we headed that way and continued walking  
"So what's your name anyway?" He asked me curiously  
"My friends call me Sunny."  
"Well hi there sunny, I'm Taylor." He grinned  
"Oh I know."

"You do? Well I would have never guessed seeing as you're so distant towards me; fans usually throw themselves at me." He sounded so cocky  
"Who said I was a fan?" I thought that would shut him up  
"Fair enough." He answered  
"So why are you here anyway?" This boy never shuts up I swear  
"Holiday with my best friend" I tried to keep my neutral tone  
"Oh sounds fun." He flashed one of his smiles again  
"What are you doing?" I stopped and turned  
"What do you mean? I'm walking with you?" He looked confused  
"Yeah I see that, but why?" I pressed on  
"Why? Is this a crime?" He still looked confused  
"No, but this isn't normal. You're like some big movie star and your helping an Australian tourist find a café?"  
"Well, I'm just trying to help. No need to be so mean jeez, I thought you Aussie girls are supposed to be sweet and stuff." He sounded offended

I started to feel bad; I admit I was being a bit harsh on him. But I didn't want to be one of those other girls that would faint in front of him.  
A big actor like him would probably just try and get laid anyway, I mean although I've told Julia countless times how many times I's tap him,  
I never really thought this situation would come true. And now that it has, I'm not so sure…  
"I'm sorry; I'm just really cranky from the flight." I sounded apologetic  
"Don't worry, its fine. Anyway the café is just there to your left." He pointed  
"Thank you." I smiled  
"Wow" He looked shocked  
"What?" I began to roll my eyes around my face trying to see if there's something on it  
"I just didn't know you were capable of smiling, this whole time I was scared you were going to punch me in the face!" He smirked  
"Anyway thanks again"  
"Glad to be of assistance." He grinned again, seriously, this boy never stops smiling.  
I began walking off

"Wait!" I hear from the distance.  
I turn to see him catching up to me  
"That's it?" He says  
I looked at him confused, "Is what it?" I raised my eyebrow  
"Aren't I going to see you again?" He asked as if it was a normal thing.  
"I don't know? Are you?" I said cheekily  
"Well what are you doing later?"He asked  
"I just got here, I have no clue what's going to happen for the whole trip."  
"Great, so you'll be here for long?" He asked a bit excited  
"Couple of weeks." I saw his smile rise at this answer

"So what are you doing later?" He looked hopeful  
"Not sure yet." I shrugged the thought off  
"Well don't make any plans!" I could tell he had an idea come to him  
"Alright…" I said confused  
"So can I get your number?" He was a bit shy to ask. You'd think someone this famous would have enough confidence to ask even Jessica Alba for her number.  
I wrote my number on his arm. He suddenly grabbed the pen from me and grabbed my arm.  
He wrote in giant letters, "Don't make any plans! Keep your self free for Taylor, If you get bored call  
555-343-343 "

He looked at it proudly and had a massive smile on his face  
"I really have to go" I said regretfully  
"Fine, see you around… sunshine." He smiled as we both parted and walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Taylor Lautner just my own character.**

**A/N: Yay my friend wrote another chapter :) i hope you enjoy it as much as i did. And please review, i'd love to hear what you think about it :D**

* * *

****

Chapter 2: **The Phone call**

I walked into the café to see Julia and her brother sitting at the table in the corner  
"Geez what took you so long?" Julia asked  
"I just got lost." I sat down and secretly smiled to myself as I thought of the bizarre event that had just occurred.  
After eating the most delicious burger I have ever had in my life, we decided to walk around and do a bit of shopping.  
I ended up buying 2 pairs of sneakers, one adidas and the other Nikes. The shopping here was great everything is so much  
cheaper than back home, but then again the exchange rate does kind of burn a hole in my pocket.

After walking for hours I decided to call it quits and head back to the hotel earlier than Julia and David.  
Just as I was half way up in the elevator my phone rang.  
"Hello?" I answered.  
"Guess who!" I instantly knew who's familiar voice this was  
"I thought guys usually wait like a day before they call the girl." I added sarcastically  
"Well I'm not like other guys!" He sounded offended  
"That's for sure!" I thought back to when he followed me  
"I hope you listened to the writing on your arm and kept the rest of your evening free for Taylor!"  
"Sure did, but I'm actually quite tired. I think I'm just going to sleep." I teased  
"No! I'd rather you suffered from sleep deprivation than miss our date!" He protested  
"So this is a date now?" I raised my eyebrow  
"Well isn't it?" Even now that I'm not next to him I can tell he's probably smirking. That cheeky bastard!  
"You are such a weird boy!" I said amazed at his persistent nature.

He laughed and asked, "Which hotel are you staying at?"  
"L'Ermitage Beverly Hills" I answered

"Good, that's close. I'm coming in 30 minutes, dress nicely I'm taking you out for dinner" He said quickly  
"This sure doesn't sound like a normal date, aren't you supposed to ask sweetly?"  
"Well with the way you are, I really don't think it would make a difference, plus I need to be hard and more persistent otherwise you wont give in!"  
"That's also true. Fine" I tried to sound annoyed.  
He chuckled at my response, "See you in 30!" he sounded excited.  
Once I reached my room, I frantically ran to my suitcase to try and find a hot outfit for tonight.

I decided to go with this purple dress I stole from my sister's closet.

I look at the clock, 5 minutes left, _Shit! _I thought to myself. I spray some perfume on and put on my heels.  
I try to do the last finishing touches making sure everything is in place. Then I hear knocking on the door.  
I slowly make my way to the door, not answering it too quickly incase he thinks I'm desperate or I really want him or something like that.

I open the door to find him standing there smiling, wearing a black suit with a white undershirt and black tie; a look that definitely suited him.  
It's one of the looks I was more used to seeing him in as I generally only saw celebrities like him in magazines.  
I must admit, seeing him there smiling at me made my heart flutter a little  
"Wow you clean up well" He chuckled  
"Is that your way of saying I look pretty? If so then thank you, if not then I'm going to pretend that's what it means anyway." I had a short moment of confidence.  
He laughed at my sudden confident outburst_  
_"Come on lets get going!" He grabbed my arm and started walking fast; I quickly shut the door behind me.

"So where are we going?" I asked  
"Still a surprise!" He laughed at my impatientness.  
Reaching the bottom floor of the hotel, we step outside and hop into a lavish limousine.  
We sat awkwardly in the limousine, or at least I did. Taylor on the other hand seemed pumped and ready to jump through a ring of fire. 


	3. Chapter 2 remake

**Disclaimer: I do not own Taylor Lautner, however my friend owns this story.**

**Authors Note: **Hey guys sorry the looooong wait, my friend and I have been super busy with school, its our last year so we're busy with assignments and exams.

But we're back on holidays so I'm trying to squeeze as much as I can out of her :P

You may have noticed that this is Chapter 2, it is no mistake, my friend just re-wrote it because it goes along with her whole plot, to which i have no clue about.

I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did, and please review, I'd love to know what you think and it'll encourage my friend to continue ;)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: The Date**

As I stepped into the restaurant, I immediately spotted Julia and her brother David sitting by the balcony.

"God took you long enough!" Julia complained.

"Sorry, I got a bit caught up." I replied

"Well you sure took your time didn't you? Anyway, let's order I'm starving!" she continued.

I ended up ordering the calamari, I couldn't help but think about Taylor the whole time. I knew Julia was beginning to suspect something.

"So are you?" Julia's question suddenly dropped me from my thoughts.

"Am I what?" I quickly responded.

"Coming tonight?" She just stared at me as I gathered my thoughts together.

"Umm, I'm not feeling too good actually; you guys go on without me." I tried to sound as convincingly sick as possible.

"Well your loss then, but take bucket loads of medicine, I don't want you missing out on the whole trip." She said thoughtfully.

I was beginning to feel guilty about not telling her what had just happened earlier on, but I will tell her... just not yet.

We all split the bill and parted ways as Julia and David took a taxi to some studio, whilst I took a separate taxi back to the hotel. _No bloody way I'd walk back! _I thought to myself. I will admit my excitement grew as the taxi drove, but there's no telling if he would really call me back. After all he is a famous celebrity who probably has way more to do than annoy a 17 year old girl from Australia.

Once I had reached the hotel, I checked at the front desk to see if there were any calls or messages left for me.

"Sorry, no messages left for that room number. But we will notify you if there is." A girl named Sarah at the front desk replied to me.

Disappointed, my excitement extinguished and I continued my way to the elevator. Even though I knew the chances of him calling was slim, I couldn't help but feel a little bit sad.

Suddenly "I'm_ Crazy for you and just like a fool there's no way I can stop stop stop my desire_" My v-factory ringtone went off.

"Hello?" I answered

"Guess who" A cheeky voice replied and my heart collapsed. But of course I didn't want to give any signs that I was waiting for him to call, so I had to act cool about it.

"Who?" I asked, hoping this would annoy him.

"Hasn't even been 3 hours and you've already forgotten!" I smiled, not only at his response but at the fact that he was keeping time.

"I hope you haven't made any plans... because you'd have to cancel them anyway!"

"So where are you planning to take me?" I asked

"Secret." Even though I couldn't see him, I could tell he had a giant cheeky grin on his face because he knew this answer would annoy me- he was right, it did.

"Well I'm afraid if you don't tell me then I can't go." I replied

"Well I'm afraid, I don't care and you're going" I could still picture that annoying grin on his face... bastard.

"But I will tell you this... Don't dress pretty, dress as though you're prepared for a workout." He continued.

"Hmm, sounds romantic." I added sarcastically.

"I thought so too!" He laughed.

"Anyway, get ready! I'm coming to get you in about half an hour." He said quickly and hung up, which was deliberately done quickly so I wouldn't have time to object.

I rushed back to my hotel room and searched through my suitcase. I was a bit disappointed that he had asked me not to dress up, how the hell am I supposed to 'woo' him if I'm dressed like a bum. So I grab one of my nicest purple tank tops, black running shorts and my white Nike shox shoes; luckily for him, I'm actually into sports so I have plenty of workout gear. I tied my hair up in a ponytail but left out some of the shorter hairs to give it the messy but sexy look. I look at the clock to see it was 5 to 6. _Shit! _I thought to myself. That last 5 minutes was a blur, but I had luckily managed to get my shit together. Just as I put the finishing touches and sprayed a little perfume on me, there was a knock on the door.

I breathed deeply and opened the door. Standing there in my hotel room doorway was Taylor smiling, dressed in a black singlet and basketball shorts.

It took me a minute to realize he had the same expression I had as we both looked at each other, I couldn't help but blush and I guess he couldn't help it either.

He shook himself out of his daze and finally said, "Let's get going!" and smiled.

It was awkward inside of the elevator; as the elevators are small so we were practically inches apart with random elevator music playing. It was intimidating having him this close to me, I could hear him breathe. After the awkward elevator trip it was nice to get a bigger personal space, but don't get me wrong, it was nice being that close to him.

We walk out of the hotel doors to a beautiful black limousine waiting for us outside. My jaw dropped and I turned my head to him.

He just shrugged and said, "Perks of being famous."

We got into the limo and attempted to find out where we're going. "So where are we heading to?"

"You're not good with surprises are you?" He laughed. "Well we're almost there, can you hold it in for a couple more minutes" He smiled.

I rolled my eyes.

The limo came to a halt and he forced me to put a blindfold on.

"Is this really necessary?" I asked with the blind on.

"No, its just fun" I could hear him chuckle. He led me out the limo and we started walking into some building. We were walking for about less than a minute when we stopped.

Slowly he took my blind fold off and my jaw dropped as I saw what was in front of me.

There was a beautifully laid out table with roses and candles in the middle of a giant basketball stadium.

"Surprise" Taylor said behind me.

"Isn't this a bit much?" I asked

"Well you only get one chance to 'woo' a girl, and I figured what the heck, might as well go all out." He smiled

"I honestly don't know what to say... I'm completely speechless. But I don't understand why I had to be dressed like this?" I asked

"Well you see I figured seeing as we don't really know each other. We'd play a little one on one game. If I scored then you'd have to tell me something about you and if you scored I'd tell you something about myself."

"That's unfair, everything about you is already in magazines, how do I know you wont tell me something already posted in magazines?" I asked

His face flashed surprise, but a bit of cheekiness too, "You read about me in magazines?" He asked smiling.

"No..." I replied shyly. "I just meant the information I give you is much harder to find out than the information you give me."

"Well I promise to tell you only things my friends and family would know."

"Pinkie promise?" I held out my pinkie

He smiled again and held out his pinky. We held our pinkies together and quickly shook it, both smirking at one another.

The scoreboard went off, and Taylor was getting ready for a shot. He clearly underestimated my basketball abilities as he tried to shoot but was blocked by me.

"Hope you didn't think it would be _that _easy!" I smirked. This guy doesn't know what's coming.

As I aim for the perfect shot, I quickly shoot, but the ball never made it to the hoop. Instead it ended up in Taylor's hands.

"I hope you didn't either." He smirked back.

For 10 minutes, it was an intense match of us taking the ball from each other, neither one of us could get a shot through the hoop.

"Didn't think you'd be so determined" I said, heavily breathing.

"Well what can I say; when I want something I get it." He replied, also heavily breathing.

The ongoing ball-steal continued for another 3 minutes until I finally got a shot through the hoop. I must say this was one of the most proudest moments of my life.

"Ha! Go on, fess up!" I laughed in victory, breathing like crazy. "And give me something no one would ever know about you."

"Alright, don't laugh but...I still keep my bear, Bruce, from when I was a kid. He's the only part of my childhood that's been the hardest to let go of."

I _"awed"_ inside, this was probably the cutest thing I have ever heard. I could tell he was blushing from embarrassment as he took the ball from my hands and began playing again.

"That was a lucky shot" He smirked, looking much more determined now.

The game continued for another 10 minutes, and after lots of heavy breathing we were both getting tired. I lastly managed to grab the ball from him and I put all my energy in this last shot, but was suddenly put to a halt as I felt arms grab around my waist. He suddenly swung me aside as he tried to grab the ball, but instead we found our faces inches apart. We both stood there breathing heavily as we stood so close, his arms around me. I couldn't feel my legs and it was as though butterflies were exploding inside of me. The only thing separating us was the ball. We both snapped out of our stare and immediately blushed.

He suddenly let go and said. "Okay, I give up. You're too good for me." He smiled as he passed out onto the floor.

We both got cleaned up and sat at the table, it was so beautifully arranged. Underneath the shiny silver dome shaped plate was pizza, both hungry we immediately dug in.

"That's no fair, you got a question out of me but I didn't get one from you." He frowned.

"Well those were _your_ rules." I teased. "Next time, don't judge a book by its cover. I'm not like most girls"

"I'm counting on that," he smirked. "but please, at least give me something." He had puppy dog eyes as he begged. How ironic considering he was a wolf in the twilight films.

"Fine... I—" "CRAZY FOR YOU AND JUST LIKE A FOOL THERES NO WAY I CAN STOP STOP..."

I look down to find my phone ringing.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey its Julia, were coming back now, see you soon!"_ SHIT! _I quickly grab my stuff and run towards the door.

Taylor ran after me yelling "wait!"

I quickly turn and say, "I'm so sorry I had a great time but I really have to go! Bye!" I ran off and got to the closest taxi and headed towards the hotel.

I tipped the taxi driver a bit extra for getting me there on time. Luckily made it before Julia and her brother did.

"Hey are you feeling better?" She asked

"Yep, I'm gonna go to sleep now. See you in the morning." I replied.

I took a quick shower and hopped into bed. As I switch off the lamp my message tone goes off

I open up my phone to find a message from Taylor waiting for me.

_Hope you don't think I'm gonna let you get away that easily._

_You still owe me an answer._

_T.L_


End file.
